1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-shake apparatus for a photographing apparatus, and in particular to the reduction of an output signal from the angular velocity sensor in a predetermined period of the anti-shake operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
An anti-shake apparatus for a photographing apparatus is proposed. The anti-shake apparatus corrects for hand-shake effect by moving a hand-shake correcting lens or an imaging device on a plane that is perpendicular to the optical axis, corresponding to the amount of hand-shake which occurs during the imaging process.
Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. 2003-43544 discloses an anti-shake apparatus that includes a detection apparatus that detects oscillation based on the shock caused by the OPEN/CLOSE operation of the shutter and that correctly detects the hand-shake quantity considering this shock.
However, in this case it is necessary to include detection apparatus which detects the oscillation other than an angular velocity sensor, which causes the construction of the anti-shake apparatus to become complicated.